A Chocolate Bar
by Shiri Mizuki
Summary: Kakashi/OC Written for Alya Kihaku as a 20 minutes in heaven for her OC and him. What will happen? ;) What are you afraid of?


**This was for my good friend Alya Kihaku...I never got around to posting it and I feel bad :/**

* * *

_Where the HELL is he?! _ Katana thought while running through the town of Konoha. "OH I give up!" she yelled to herself, and ran to the woods. Just as Katana was giving up

on her search, there he was. "KAKASHI where the hell have you been?!" she yelled jumping onto the Jonins back. "Uh, right here I believe." Kakashi replied slightly confused.

"Aw don't tell me you forgot already!" Katana said as she jumped off him. "OH! How could I forget! The anniversary of when we first met. Here ya go ^_^" Kakashi said as he

handed Katana a box of chocolates. _He did remember! _Katana thought to herself as she remembered that she had something for him too but, she had to hug him first!

Katana attacked Kakashi with a great hug and pulled back to grab for something in her pocket. "Well I have something for you too Kakashi-kun ^_^" Katana said as she

pulled out a book. "NOOOOO WAY!" Kakashi yelled as he saw what she had. "Yup! I was talking with Master Jiraiya and told him that this event was coming up aaaaand, I

asked him to personally make a new make-out series for you ^_^" Katana explained as she was attacked by a bigger hug from Kakashi. "You are the BEST Katana-kun"

Kakashi said muffled into Katana's shoulder. Suddenly Kakashi pulled away like he was ready to kill. _The hell?!_ _K_atana thought, until she found the presence of chakra coming

closer. Suddenly Sakura plowed out of the bushes and to your feet. "There you two are!" she said between pants for air. "Umm Sakura what do you want?" Katana said

slightly impatient. "OH right! Well Ino and I are throwing a party tonight and we want EVERYONE there" Sakura said while a slightly evil smile spread across her face. "We'll be there." Kakashi answered for both of you.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````the night```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Katana quickly ran home to get ready for Sakura's party. Katana never liked Sakura or Ino but it's a party. Who wouldn't want to go?! She quickly got into a hot shower to

wash away the stress of thinking of having to deal with Sakura AND Ino almost all night. With that set aside she went searching for the perfect outfit. She quickly slid on her

skin tight black skinny jeans with some holes and a form fitting "blood" splattered tube top. "There we go" Katana said finally pleased with her appearance. Ready to go

Katana slid on her black stilettos. Just walking out the door she ran into Kakashi about to knock on her door. "Oh, hey Katana, I was just about to see if I could walk you to

the party."

Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head with a grin plastered behind his mask.

_Gawd he is so hot tonight_ Katana thought to herself as he stared at his new style. He had gotten rid of his normal vested outfit and put on dark jeans and an open black shirt

to reveal his ever famous mask, and toned chest. Katana caught herself staring at him and quickly looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

As they got closer to the party they could hear the blasting of techno music throughout the neighborhood. They walked up to the door and Katana knocked hoping it wouldn't

be heard for a while but, just a few seconds passed before a beaming Sakura opened the door to drag Katana and Kakashi inside. (inside) Katana found her way to the dance

floor for a few songs then backed off onto a couch far in the corner. Kakashi was sitting there so she gladly sat with him. Kakashi started the conversation but was soon

interrupted by Sakura and Ino screaming over the crowd of people. "Okay now that everyone can hear us. We think we should play a game! SO! 20 minutes in heaven!"

Sakura screamed so everyone could clearly hear her. Some groans and cheers passed through the crowd as Ino collected all the boys' objects. Ino made her way back to

Sakura and they both looked around for their first victim. Sakura immediately spotted Katana and stormed through the crowd to her. "You're first Katana!" Sakura said as

that smile from before, came crawling back on her face. Katana knew she wouldn't be able to get herself out of this even if she wanted to. She quickly took a look around to

room as the party resumed she caught a glance at a few of the guys she could get, and regretted coming to this party. She stuck her hand into the oversized bowl Sakura

was holding out and rummaged around until she was pleased with ticking Sakura off long enough. She slowly felt a plastic like feeling that poked her slightly. She grabbed it

and pulled it out. It happened to be her favorite chocolate candy bar. "CHOCOLATE!" Katana yelled but, she didn't have to yell very loud for her partner was sitting next to

her. "That's me darling" Kakashi said as he stood and held out his hand for Katana to grasp. She gladly accepted and walked off to the closet down the hall that Sakura led

them to. Katana went in, followed by Kakashi, and Sakura closed the door on them closing them in darkness. Katana heard a distinct click as she realized there was no way

out of this. Not that she did want out of this. Yes Kakashi has been her friend for years now but, she started feeling more for him as the days went by. Now she was in a

closet with him for 20 minutes, she felt nervous as all belief. Wait, nervous, she never was nervous! _It's just Kakashi, the guy that I love and I'm nervous. Where is he _

_anyway? _Katana thought and realized she had no clue where Kakashi really was. "K-Kakashi-kun, where are you?" Katana stuttered out. "Right here my love" Kakashi

breathed down Katana's neck. Sending shivers down her neck at how close his lips were to her neck. Then it hit her. _He doesn't have his mask on! Oh my god why am I _

_nervous?!_ As if reading her thoughts Kakashi grabbed her around the waist "You're nervous Katana. Why?" he said straight into her ear as a whisper. "N-n-nervous?! Says

who?" Katana stuttered again but was spun around to face Kakashi. _DAMN IT! Why does it have to be so fucking dark?! _ Before Katana could think to herself one more curse

she was interrupted, but by what? _Warm, so warm, KAKASHI! He's kissing me?! _ Coming back to reality Katana started to kiss back. Pouring in all her love and passion that

she held to herself for all those years. Kakashi pulled back and earned a pout from Katana. "Don't be so cute all the time Katana." Kakashi said as he put his hand to her now

burning face. A small chuckle came from his lips and she couldn't take it anymore. Katana jumped onto Kakashi crashing her lips onto his as he fell into the wall. A small

groan escaped his lips and Katana smiled into the kiss. Soon Kakashi licked her lips asking for entrance, but being herself she decided to make him work for it. He released

her lips and dove straight for her neck. Kissing, licking and biting randomly. _You'll never find it_. Katana thought before Kakashi grazed the tip of her collar bone earning a

gasp as her skin tightened under his lips. Kakashi smirked against her skin as he stared to bit and lick on her soft spot leaving a love mark and earning a moan. He released

his grip and went back to her lips and stuck his tongue into her mouth. Slowly memorizing every crevice of her mouth and pleading for her to fight, she gave in and started

massaging his tongue with hers. A small moan came from Kakashi. Kakashi won the fight and left her mouth. Kakashi looked at Katana panting for air. As soon as he had

some he went straight back to Katana's lips. Her hands went to his chest and his went around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands slid down his well toned chest as

he shivered against her slight touch. She reached the hem and pulled at it. Taking her hint he helped her with his shirt and she went back to his chest, now able to feel every

muscle and every shiver of his body. Just as Kakashi went for her shirt Sakura came busting the door down "okay love birds 20 minutes is u…." Sakura couldn't finish her

sentence for you had covered Kakashi's face with his shirt and in their position didn't help. "Up Sakura, the word is up" said Katana with a chuckle at the pick haired girl.

Kakashi put his shirt back on and covered his face. Kakashi and Katana walked out of the closet to a waiting party now howling and cat calling in their direction. Kakashi

wrapped his arm around Katana's waist protectively and walked you back to the couch with her sitting with him the rest of the night.

After the party:

Katana walked out of Sakura's house and was walking back to her place. She felt like she was being watched but quickly ignored it. Soon enough she heard footsteps behind

her and pulled out her kunai that she always carried and threw it back. It definitely hit something, for as soon as it left her hand Katana heard a grunt and something fall to

the ground. She turned to see who her stalker was and saw Kakashi on the dirt ground with her kunai in his arm. "Damn Katana, nice to see you too." Kakashi said rather

sarcastically. "OH MY GOD! Kakashiiamsosorryididntthink thatwasyouimsorry!" Katana spat out in a jumble unable for her to even understand and ran to the injured man.

"It's fine Katana it's my fault really." Kakashi said as he pulled her kunai out of his arm to hand it back to her. "Here I'll take you home." Katana said as she helped him up.

They walked back to Kakashi's place in silence. They soon reached Kakashi's door and Katana went to open it for him but he held her hand back. "Wha-"was all Katana could

get in before Kakashi's lips were on hers once again. "That's my thank-you" Kakashi said as he leaned back Katana got a good look at exactly how gorgeous Kakashi was. She

reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand as he leaned into her touch. "Well if that's how you thank people maybe I should help you out more often" Katana said before

kissing Kakashi again. She pulled away to heard Kakashi say "I love you. Always have, always will and I want you to be mine." Katana was in shock but quickly came back

and answered "I love you too Kakashi! Always have and will be with you forever and a day!" and with that they kissed and Katana had to go back home. She walked into her

house and crashed in her bed being the happiest ninja alive.

* * *

**Please review! They are nice to have ^.^**


End file.
